


Die Eigenschaften von Drachenfeuer

by Bythia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation (of my own work)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor Smaugs Feuer verliert Bilbo den Ring, den er in der Orkhöhle gefunden hatte. Niemand hätte ahnen können, was danach geschieht. Bilbo jedenfalls ist der festen Überzeugung, dass er nichts mit dem Tod des Drachen zu tun hatte!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Die Eigenschaften von Drachenfeuer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Properties of Dragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349538) by [Bythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia). 



> Diese Idee entsprang aus etwas, dass ich in einem Podcast von Keira Marcos gehört habe. Am Ende der Episode "The subtle fuck you" reden Keira und Jilly darüber, welche Möglichkeiten es dafür im Hobbit gäbe und kaum eine Stunde später, während ich eigentlich vor hatte zu schlafen, spann sich diese Geschichte in meinem Kopf zusammen.
> 
> Später, als ich schon mit Schreiben beschäftigt war, da fiel mir auf, dass die Idee auch auf einen ihrer "One Sentence Prompts" passte. Keiras Podcast waren nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht eine große Inspirations für mich in den letzten Monaten, und ich möchte auch an dieser Stelle noch einmal meinen Dank an Keira Marco aussprechen.
> 
>  **Der Prompt:** Bilbo Beutlin töten unbeabsichtigt Smaug und rätselt darüber, wie er das den Zwergen beibringen kann, die außerhalb des Berges auf ihn warten.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.

Bilbo rannte, so schnell ihn seine Füße über die den Berg hinunter rutschenden Goldmünzen, Juwelen und anderen Schätzen tragen konnten. Er hatte nie zuvor einen Drachen gesehen, aber das war auch nicht nötig um zu wissen was es bedeutete, als Smaug sich auf den Hinterbeinen aufrichtete, mit einem unheilvollen Glühen im Brustkorb, während ein tiefes Grollen durch den Raum schallte.

„Ich kann dich riechen, kleiner Dieb“, rief der Drache mit einem tiefen Knurren und Bilbo stolperte über einen Kerzenständer, der länger war, als er selbst.

Die scharfe Kante eines Edelsteins grub sich tief in seine Hand, als er versuchte seinen Sturz abzufangen, und für einen langen Moment fuhr er mit den Händen durch das Gold, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Halt. Er krabbelte mehr, als dass er lief, während er verzweifelt versuchte, einfach nur voran zu kommen. Bilbo wusste, wenn er anhielt wäre er tot. Im Feuer des Drachen zu sterben würde nicht das Ende seiner Geschichte sein!

„Und jetzt kann ich dich sehen!“, prahlte Smaug.

Bilbo hatte keine Zeit, sich mit diesen Worten auseinander zu setzen, als er hinter eine Steinsäule stolperte, nur wenige Sekunden bevor ein hohes Zischen durch den Raum schallte. Und dann wurde er von tiefroten Flammen umzingelt, die die Säule zu beiden Seiten passiert und sich nur wenige Schritte vor ihm trafen.

Der Stein in seinem Rücken schützte ihn vor dem Feuer, aber nicht vor der Hitze. Bilbo hielt verzweifelt die Luft an, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen längeren Atem beweisen würde, als der Drache. Zu seiner Linken, wo er hergekommen war, erschien eine grelles, weißes Glühen und über dem Grollen der Flamen erklang ein Sirren, das Bilbo mit mehr Furcht und Angst erfüllte als das Drachenfeuer.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe das Flammenmeer abrupt verschwand. Die Hitze verschwand fast zeitgleich und Bilbo holte tief Luft, ehe er erneut zu rennen begann. Er musste den Tunnel erreichen, durch den er gekommen war, und die Tür hinter sich schließen, bevor die nächste Feuerwelle kommen würde. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich nach dem Drachen umzusehen oder sich über das seltsame Licht zu wundern. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit wirklich wahr zu nehmen, dass das Gold unter seinen Füßen vollkommen unberührt von dem Feuer geblieben war und im Gegensatz dazu sogar erschreckend kalt war.

„Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken! Du wirst weder meinem Zorn noch meinem Feuer entkommen, kleine Maus!“, zischte Smaug irgendwo hinter ihm.

Bilbo ignorierte ihn. Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf die schmale, unscheinbare Tür vor sich gerichtet, die ihm hoffentlich Sicherheit vor dem Feuer gewähren würde. Er hörte das Grollen, dass schon die erste Feuerwelle angekündigt hatte und fürchtete für einen langen Moment, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde. Aber dieses Mal benötigte Smaug einige kostbare Sekunden länger, um sein Feuer zu sammeln, und Bilbo erreichte den Gang, als das hohe Zischen das nahende Feuer ankündigte.

Er schmiss sich gegen den Hebel im Inneren des Ganges. Die Flammen tanzten für einen kurzen Moment über Bilbos Rücken, bevor die Tür sich zwischen dem Hobbit und dem Inferno schloss.

Bilbo ließ den Hebel los und fiel auf die Knie. Für einen langen Moment saß er dort auf dem Boden, zitternd und nach Luft schnappend und noch etwas ungläubig darüber, dass er dem Drachenfeuer mit nur leicht angesengter Kleidung und Haaren und einem tiefen Schnitt in seiner Hand entkommen war. Es war dunkel in dem Gang und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo seine Fackel war, also tastete er vorsichtig mit zitternden Fingern über seine Handfläche. Sie war feucht von seinem Blut, aber der Schnitt schien nicht besonders tief zu sein und er spürte keine Taubheit in der Handfläche oder den Fingern.

Aber dann stockte ihm der Atem: er trug den Ring nicht mehr. Als er gestolpert und gefallen war, hatte Smaug ihn sehen können. Der Ring musste von seinem Finger gerutscht sein, als er sich zurück auf die Beine gekämpft hatte. Und Bilbo hatte nicht einmal die optischen Veränderungen um sich herum wahr genommen, zu gefangen in seiner Panik und Angst.

Bilbo wurde aus diesen Gedanken über seinen verlorenen Ring gerissen, als der Stein unter seinen Knien heftig zu beben begann und kurz darauf eine heftige Explosion folgte, die ihn einige Meter den Gang hinunter warf.

Er wurde von Dunkelheit übermannt, als sein Kopf gegen den Steinboden stieß.

Er hatte Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und seiner Hand, als er aufwachte und für einen langen Augenblick bevor er die Augen öffnete, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war. Es war nicht das erste Mal seit Bilbo das Auenland verlassen hatte, dass er unter Schmerzen erwachte, und zunächst wunderte er sich nicht einmal darüber, wie es dazu gekommen war, während er im Kopf eine Liste seiner Verletzungen anfertigte.

Er registrierte die Fälle, auf denen er lag, und das musste bedeuten, dass sie irgendwo waren, wo es relativ sicher sein musste und wo die Zwerge vorhatten, eine Weile zu bleiben. Als er seine Augen öffnete und den behauenen Stein über seinem Kopf erblickte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie Erebor erreicht hatten und wie er sich in den Berg begeben hatte, um den Drachen zu treffen und für seine Mühen fast von dessen Feuer gegrillt worden war.

„Du bist endlich wach, Meisterdieb.“ Thorin saß neben seinem Bett und starrte auf ihn mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Bilbo nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Bilbo verwirrt.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest diese Frage beantworten. Ich schicke dich aus, um den Arkenstein zu finden und stattdessen ziehst du los und tötest den Drachen.“

Bilbo starrte regungslos zu ihm. „Ich hab was getan?“

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, dass du den Berg betreten hast?“, fragte Thorin besorgt.

„Oh, daran erinnere ich mich sehr gut“, erwiderte Bilbo finster. „Und ich erinnere mich daran, dass das verfluchte Biest mich fast verbrannt hätte. Aber ich habe nichts getan, um es zu töten! Ich war gerade so in der Lage, die Tür zwischen mir und dem Feuer zu schließen!“

„Du musst etwas getan haben“, stellte Thorin fest. „Es gab ein Beben und eine Explosion.“ Er zögerte für einen Moment. „Ich hätte dich nicht allein hier hinunter schicken sollen. Ich war…“

„Irrational und voreilig?“, schlug Bilbo in der aufkommenden Stille vor.

Thorin neigte den Kopf zustimmend. „Vermutlich. Wir haben dich bewusstlos ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt gefunden, die zur Schatzkammer führt. Und in der Schatzkammer haben wir den Kadaver des Drachen gefunden. Was immer du für die Explosion genutzt hast, es hat einige Edelsteine in die weniger gut geschütztes Stellen seines Körpers getrieben, bis tief in sein Fleisch hinein.“

„Es gibt weniger gut geschützte Stellen zwischen den Schuppen eines Drachen?“, fragte Bilbo skeptisch.

„Seine Augen und das Innere seines Mauls“, erklärte Thorin. „Und die Legende besagt, dass es eine ungeschützte Stelle auf seinem Bauch gibt, wo er einen Teil seiner Schuppen verloren hat. Wir werden sicherlich herausfinden, ob etwas Wahres daran ist, sobald wir den Kadaver aus dem Gold befreien konnten, das um ihn herum geschmolzen ist.“

„Geschmolzenes Gold?“ Bilbo fragte sich, was in der Halle geschehen sein mochte, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte. Das Drachenfeuer hatte das Gold nicht einmal erhitzt, aber Bilbo konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen, das eine Explosion verursacht haben könnte.

„Viele der Gegenstände auf der Oberfläche des Goldberges sind geschmolzen und der Fels ist stark beschädigt. Aber wir sind uns zum größten Teil sicher, dass die strukturelle Stabilität nicht gelitten hatten, also können wir uns einigermaßen sicher fühlen, dass uns nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fallen wird, während wir darin arbeiten.“ Thorin legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Bilbo.“

Der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe wirklich keine Idee, was mit dem Drachen passiert ist! Als ich in die Schatzkammer kam, konnte ich Smaug zunächst gar nicht sehen, weil er unter dem Gold begraben war. Und ich wusste sofort, dass ich keine Chance haben würde, deinen Edelstein zu finden. Du warst da! Das Ding könnte am Grund dieses Berges aus Gold vergraben sein. Und wirklich, du musst gewusst haben, wie groß dieser Hort sein würde. Wie hast du es dir vorgestellte, dass irgendjemand einen ganz bestimmten Stein da finden kann? - Wie auch immer, ich bin in den Berg gegangen habe den Drachen aufgeweckt, bin um mein Leben gerannt und wurde beinahe getötet. Nichts, was nicht sowieso alle paar Tage auf dieser ganzen Reise passiert!“

„Der Arkenstein ist zerbrochen, vermutlich durch die Explosion“, sagte Thorin ernst.

Bilbo hob die Augenbrauen. „Wirklich, dass ist es, was du aus meiner … Triade herausgehört hast?“

Thorin hob die Schultern. „Du schienst sehr besorgt darüber, dass du den Stein nicht finden konntest. Die Bruchstücke lagen in der Nähe der Wand am anderen Ende der Halle von dem geheimen Gang aus gesehen. - Hat dir irgendjemand während unserer Reise von der Krankheit erzählt, die auf meiner Familie lastet?“

„Ich habe gelegentlich etwas von einer Goldkrankheit gehört, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was das ist“, gab Bilbo zu.

Thorin nickte. „Manche sagen, die Durin-Familie wurde vor vielen Generationen verflucht. Ich wollte nicht … daran glauben, selbst nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie mein Großvater und mein Vater dieser Krankheit erlegen sind und wie sie andere dafür hatten leiden lassen. Ich dachte, ich stünde über diesem … Irrsinn. Rückblickend betrachtet, kann ich den Fehler in meinen Gedanken sehr klar sehen. Ich habe vermutlich für die meiste Zeit, die wir uns kennen, unter dem Ruf des Goldes gelitten.“

„Und du denkst, das tust du jetzt nicht mehr?“, fragte Bilbo, als der Zwerg zögerte.

„Du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, mitten im Winter in einen eiskalten Fluss geworfen zu werden?“, wollte Thorin wissen.

„Nein, tue ich nicht!“ Bilbo schnaubte empört. „Ich kann nicht schwimmen! Wenn jemals jemand auf die Idee gekommen wäre mich in einen Fluss zu werfen, hätte ich das nicht überlebt, um mich daran zu erinnern!“

Thorin setzte sich alarmiert auf. „Was? Es war deine Idee in den Fässern über den Fluss zu fliehen! Wie bist du darauf gekommen, das sei eine gute Idee, wenn du nicht schwimmen kannst?“

„Willst du jetzt wirklich darüber sprechen?“ Bilbo setzte sich auf, auch wenn das den Raum um ihn herum dazu brachte, sich gefährlich zu drehen. Er würde diese Art der Diskussion mit Thorin sicherlich nicht im Liegen führen. „Es war ja nicht so, als das irgendjemand eine bessere Idee gehabt hätte, um aus diesen Kerkern zu entkommen! Dass du Thranduil bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit reizen musstest hat auch nicht geholfen, weißt du? Ich habe diese … kindischen Streitereien zwischen euch beobachtet. Das war absolut unglaublich!“

„Er hat mein Volk hungern und erfrieren lassen!“ Thorin zitterte vor kaum unterdrückter Wut. „Hast du auch nur eine Ahnung, wie viele Zwerge sterben mussten, weil er nicht einmal die Straße durch sein Reich für uns geöffnet hat, ganz zu schweigen davon uns Unterschlupf anzubieten oder auch nur medizinische Hilfe für unsere Verletzten? Und es waren nicht nur wir! Er hat den Menschen aus Thal genauso wenig geholfen, wie uns. Er hat nur Glück, dass die Menschen ein kurzen Leben und damit auch eine kurze Erinnerung haben.“

„Ich würde diese Dinge niemals einfach abtun, Thorin“, sagte Bilbo etwas ruhiger. „Aber du warst nicht in einer Postion, in der du auch nur ein wenig Kontrolle gehabt hättest. Was wäre das Problem gewesen ihm diese Juwelen zuzusichern, nach denen er gefragt hat?“

Thorin verschränkte die Arme und sandte ihm einen finsteren Blick. „Es würde die Möglichkeit offen lassen, dass er nach immer mehr und mehr aus diesem Berg fragen würde!“

„Aber du bist nicht wirklich wegen dem Schatz her gekommen. Du bist hier, um die Heimat deines Volkes zurückzuerobern, oder nicht?“, fragte Bilbo sanft.

„Das bin ich“, stimmte Thorin ihm zu. „Aber nicht alle unsere Weggefährten sind hier her gekommen, weil es unsere Heimat ist. Und um dieses Königreich wieder aufzubauen, werden wir eine Menge Gold benötigen.“

Bilbo atmete tief durch. „Okay. Diese Angelegenheit ist ohnehin abgeschlossen und wir haben es alle überlebt.“

„Gerade so“, murmelte Thorin finster. „Kili wurde von dieser rothaarigen Elbin geheilt, mit der so unbedingt flirten musste, während sie uns gefangen gehalten hat. Sie sind vor ein paar Stunden angekommen, dankbarer Weise ohne diese Elbin. Ich habe keine Idee wie ich meiner Schwerster erklären sollte, dass ihr jüngster sich ausgerechnet solche eine Person angelacht hat!“

Bilbo schnaubte. „Deine Schwester und du müsstet einfach damit leben lernen.“ Aber dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wie lang genau war ich bewusstlos?“

„Etwas mehr als einen Tag“, antwortete Thorin. „Du musst dir deinen Kopf sehr hart angeschlagen haben. - Ich bin froh, dass du nicht ernsthafter verletzt wurdest. Ich … habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Mein Kopf ist nicht so hart, wie der eines Zwerges“, erinnerte Bilbo ihn. „Du wolltest mir etwas über diese Goldkrankheit erzählen, ehe du mit deinem fürchterlichen Vergleich darüber ankamst, in einen Fluss geworfen zu werden!“

„Richtig.“ Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. „Es war kein fürchterlicher Vergleich, er war sehr passend. Genau so hat es sich angefühlt, als der Ruf des Goldes von mir abließ, nur einen Moment bevor wir die Explosion hören und spüren konnten. Balin, Dwalin und Gloin haben es alle etwas weniger heftig gespürt, als ich. Und Fili und Kili offenbar auch. Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Arkenstein den Fluch in sich trug und er geöst wurde, als der Stein zerstört wurde.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. Etwas an dem, was Thorin darüber gesagt hatte, dass der Fluch seine Familie seit Generationen beeinflusst hätte, irritierte ihn. „Hat Balin nicht gesagt, der Stein wurde gefunden, während dein Großvater König war? Das sind nicht wirklich viele Generationen.“

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wurde in den Mienen unter Erebor gefunden. Aber wer weiß, wie lange er dort unter unserem Königreich gelegen hat und die Durins beeinflussen konnte. Was immer du getan hast um diese Explosion zu verursachen, du hast mir, meiner Familie und meinem Volk gleich zweifach einen großen Dienst erwiesen.“

Bilbo schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, was sein Körper ihm nicht gerade dankte. „Aber ich war das nicht!“

„Du warst das einzige in diesem Berg, das nicht schon seit Jahrzehnten dort war, als die Explosion ausgelöst wurde.“

Bilbo biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Könnte das Drachenfeuer den Arkenstein beschädigt haben? Könnte das die Ursache für die Explosion sein?“

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die Bruchstücke sind nicht einmal in der Nähe des Explosionszentrums. Sie hat sehr nah am Ausgang des geheimen Ganges statt gefunden.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte Drachenfeuer einem magischen Ring etwas anhaben?“

„Magischer Ring?“, fragte Thorin verwirrt.

„Ich … als ich von euch getrennt wurde, in dieser Orkhöhle im Nebelgebirge, da habe ich einen Ring gefunden. Wann immer ich ihn getragen habe, hat er mich unsichtbar gemacht. Ich habe ihn benutzt, in der Hoffnung, dass Smaug mich nicht sehen würde. Nicht dass es viel geholfen hätte, er hat stattdessen gerochen, dass ich da war. Aber ich muss ihn verloren habe, als ich gestürzt bin.“ Bilbo fuhr damit fort, von dem Leuchten zu berichten, dass er im Feuer gesehen hatte, und dem unheimlichen Surren, dass über dem Tosen der Flammen erschollen war.

Thorin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit magischen Ringen. Aber die wenigen Legenden, die mir bekannt sind, sprechen alle davon, dass besondere Bedingungen erfüllt sein müssen, um einen dieser Ringe zu vernichten. Ob Drachenfeuer diese Bedingungen erfüllen würde, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht kann der Zauberer uns eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Falls er jemals hier in Erebor auftaucht! - Dieser Ring, du ihn hast benutzt um den Elben zu entkommen?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Bilbo. „Und um mich vor den Spinnen zu verstecken. Das war fast genauso nutzlos, wie ihn als Schutz vor Smaug zu benutzen.“

„Ein hilfreiches kleines Schmuckstück. Und dennoch hast du nie etwas darüber erzählt.“

Bilbo hob die Schultern. „Es erschien nie besonders wichtig.“

Thorin hob die Augenbrauen. „Es erscheint mir jetzt äußerst wichtig.“

Drei Tage vergingen, in denen niemand die Gruppe störte. Kili, Fili, Bofur und Oin, die noch in der Stadt auf dem See gewesen waren, als Bilbos Treffen mit Smaug zu dessen Tod geführt hatte, berichteten davon, dass das Erdbeben auch noch in der Stadt zu spüren gewesen war, aber dass es nur geringe Schäden verursacht hatte. Die vier Zwergen waren so schnell es ihnen möglich gewesen war zum Einsamen Berg aufgebrochen, getrieben von der Furcht um ihre Kameraden.

Keiner der Zwerge schenkte Bilbo Protesten darüber, nicht für Smaugs Tod verantwortlich zu sein, auch nur die geringste Beachtung. Beim ersten gemeinsamen Essen nachdem er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, hatte einer von ihnen begonnen ihn Bilbo ‚Drachentötet‘ zu nennen und alle anderen hatten sich dem angeschlossen. Bilbo wünschte sich wirklich, er hätte ein wenig mehr darauf geachtet um zu wissen, wen er dafür verfluchen musste. Er hätte gut auf diesen Titel verzichten können, erst Recht da er in seinen Augen absolut unverdient war.

Es gab für sie alle eine Menge zu tun. Das begann schon damit, dass sie dringende Vorbereitungen für den mit großen Schritten nahenden Winter treffen mussten. Sie würden eine Menge mehr Holz und Nahrung benötigen, als sie hatten, und es würde nicht einfach werden, das zu organisieren. Sie mochten genug Gold haben um reichlich davon zu kaufen, aber die Menschen aus der Stadt hatten selbst kaum genug und niemand dachte auch nur daran, die Elben aus dem Düsterwald zu fragen.

Zusätzlich dazu machten alle Zwerge ihrer Sorge Luft, dass sie sich gegen Eindringlinge wappnen müssten, die einen Teil des Goldes für sich beanspruchen wollten, seien es Menschen, Elben oder Orks, oder sogar andere Zwerge. Niemand war sich absolut sicher, ob ihre Flucht vor Azog auf den Rücken der Adlern ihn tatsächlich von ihrer Spur abgebracht hatte. Er würde vermutlich ohnehin erahnen können, dass Erebor ihr Ziel gewesen war.

Neben diesen Sorgen, war der Kadaver des Drachen ihr größtes Problem. Niemand wollte ihn länger in ihrem Berg dulden, als es nötig war, aber ihn aus den Hallen Erebors hinaus zu schaffen schien zunächst ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es kostete sie einige Stunden um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass sie Schuppen und Knochen behalten würden, weil aus beidem verschiedenste Dinge hergestellt werden konnte, und alles andere vor den Toren der Stadt zu verbrennen. Für einen winzig kleinen Moment hatten sie sogar darüber diskutiert das Fleisch zu behalten, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken, aber keiner von ihnen konnte oder wollte sich auch nur vorstellen, den Drachen zu essen.

Am vierten Tag nachdem Bilbo aufgewacht war und Thorin neben seinem Bett sitzend gefunden hatte, erreicht Gandalf den Einsamen Berg. Er konnte seine darüber Überraschung, darüber dass der Sieg gegen Smaug zum größten Teil ohne Schaden erfolgt war, kaum verbergen, schien aber dennoch höchst zufrieden, dass das Problem des Drachen gelöst war.

Bilbo hatte sich in den letzten paar Tagen häufig gefragt, wie der Zauberer geplant hatte, des Drachen Herr zu werden, da er sicherlich nicht erwartet haben konnte, dass eine Gruppe aus dreizehn Zwergen und einem Hobbit dieser Aufgabe gewachsen waren. Ganz besonders, nachdem besagter Drache eine ganze Armee an Zwergen aus ihrem Königreich vertrieben hatte. Aber Bilbo würde wohl niemals eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten, nun da die Situation bereits geklärt war.

Nur wenige Stunden nach der Ankunft des Zauberers fand Bilbo sich auf dem Plateau wieder, auf dem sich der Eingang zu dem geheimen Tunnel befand. Er saß neben Thorin, während Gandalf an der Kante des Berges stand und das Land überblickte, dass sich zwischen Erebor und dem Langen See erstreckte.

„Du musst dich nicht um die Orks sorgen, Thorin. Sie scheinen jeden … Fokus verloren zu haben“, sagte Gandalf. „Azog hat eine Armee auf dem weg nach Erebor geführt, aber sie ist vor ein paar Tagen zerbrochen.“

Thron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ist das passiert?“

„Ich fürchte, das weiß ich nicht.“ Gandalf seufzte. „Vielleicht … Ich war mit Radagast, Elrond, Galadriel und Saruman in Dol Gulur. Wir haben dort … ein Wesen von sehr schwarzer Magie vertrieben. Vielleicht hatte dieses Wesen genug Macht über die Orks, um sie in einer Armee zu sammeln. Sie finden sich für gewöhnlich nicht in solch großen Gruppen zusammen.“

„Und Azog?“, fragte Thorin.

„Ihn solltest du nicht unterschätzen, so lange du nicht sicher weißt, dass er tot ist“, sagte Gandalf. „Aber mit nur einer handvoll Orks und Wölfen an seiner Seite ist er nicht die Gefahr, die er zuvor war.“

Bilbo ließ seinen Blick zum Düsterwald schweifen. „Und Thranduil? Wird er hier her kommen und Reparationen verlangen?“

Thorin schnaubte. „Reparationen wofür?“

„Für was auch immer er als nötig empfindet.“ Bilbo rollte mit den Augen. „Er hat dich nach ein paar Edelsteinen gefragt, bevor wir Erebor auch nur erreicht hatten, geschweige denn den Berg zurückerobert hatten!“

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand weiß, dass der Drache tot ist, weder die Elben aus dem Düsterwald noch die Menschen aus der Stadt auf dem See. Mit ein wenig Geschick werdet ihr genug Zeit haben, um auf Verstärkung zu warten und um mit einem Teil des Wiederaufbaus zu beginnen, bevor ihr euch über Nachbarn Sorgen machen müsst. - Was Smaug angeht, wie genau habt ihr es geschafft, ihn zu töten?“

Thorin grinste. „Es sieht so aus, als hättest du uns keinen Meisterdieb engagiert, sondern einen Drachentöter.“

Bilbo schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, aber er berichtete ein mal mehr von seiner Begegnung mit dem Drachen und wiederholte seine Überzeugung, dass er in keiner Weise für dessen Tod verantwortlich war. Nach einigem Zögern und nur durch Thorins Drängen erzählte er auch von dem Ring, den er in der Orkhöhle gefunden hatte, wie er ihn genutzt hatte um sich vor Smaug zu verstecken, und wie er ihn verloren haben musste, während er durch die Schatzkammer um sein Leben gerannt war. Und er wiederholte seine Frage über das Drachenfeuer und den Ring und das wenige, was Thorin ihm dazu hatten sagen können.

„Thorin hat Recht.“ Gandalf drehte seinen Stab zwischen seinen Fingern. „Magische Ringe sind nur schwer zu zerstören. Die meisten von ihnen würden das Feuer benötigen, in dem sie geschmiedet wurden. Aber Drachenfeuer hat eine ganz eigene Magie.“

„Also denkst du, dass es möglich ist, dass die Zerstörung des Rings die Explosion ausgelöst hat?“, fragte Thorin.

„Es scheint die logischste Erklärung zu sein.“ Gandalf drehte sich zu ihnen. „Du sagtest, die Explosion hat in etwa dort statt gefunden, wo du den Ring verloren hast?“

Bilbo nickte. „So weit ich es sagen kann.“

„Erzählt mir mehr über den Ring. Wie sah er aus? Wie hat er sich angefühlt?“ Gandalf musterte Bilbo eingehend, als er diese Fragen stellten.

„Es war nur ein gewöhnlicher Ring.“ Bilbo hob ratlos die Schultern. „Ein einfaches Goldband, keine Steine, keine Gravur. Und … er war kalt. Ich meine, nicht das Metall. Aber … wenn ich ihn getragen habe, dann habe ich mich … abgetrennt vom Rest der Welt gefühlt.“

„Und dennoch hast du ihn bereitwillig getragen, zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit?“, fragte Gandalf. „Und du hast niemals darüber gesprochen. Warum hast du ihn geheim gehalten?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Es war nicht … Ich habe mich nicht bewusst entschieden, dir oder den Zwergen nichts davon zu erzählen. Es ist einfach nie zur Sprache gekommen!“

„Das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit.“ Thorin sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm. „In der Nacht, die wir in der Stadt auf dem See verbracht haben, habe ich dich gefragt, wie du dich vor den Elben verstecken konntest. Du hast mir gesagt, es wäre eine Fähigkeit deines Volkes unentdeckt zu bleiben.“

„Das ist es“, beharrte Bilbo. „Wie viele andere Hobbits habt ihr im Auenland gesehen? Ich versichere dir, ihr seid von hunderten gesehen worden. Und ich wette, ihr habt nicht mehr als eine handvoll gesehen.“

„Aber das ist trotzdem nicht, was du genutzt hast, um uns aus Thranduils Kerkern zu befreien.“ Thorin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. „Du hast gelogen, um den Ring verborgen zu halten.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich habe nur … Ich weiß nicht. Es hat sich nicht … richtig angefühlt, darüber zu sprechen.“ Er erinnerte sich, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, den Ring mit Gandalf zu thematisieren während sie in Beorns Garten gewesen waren, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern warum er es nicht getan hatte. Etwas hatte ihn zögern lassen und dann war der Moment verstrichen gewesen.

„Manches magische Artefakt will nicht entdeckt werden“, sagte Gandalf leise. „Aber diese Artefakte sind häufig sehr verdorben Objekte. - Wenn ihr mich vor ein paar Tagen gefragt hättet, ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, das Drachenfeuer einen magischen Ring auch nur beschädigen kann. Auf der andere Seite ist nicht sehr viel über Drachenfeuer bekannt. … Ich glaube nicht, dass jemals jemand die Möglichkeit hatte, die Eigenschaften von Drachenfeuer zu erforschen. - Oder wenn es doch geschehen ist, dann hat weder das Wissen noch irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen darüber die Jahrhunderte überlebt.“

Bilbo nickte lächelnd. „Also, im Grunde hat Smaug sich selbst getötet! Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun!“

Gandalf hob seine Augenbrauen. „Smaugs Feuer mag den Ring zerstört haben und der Rückstoß mag ihn getötet haben. Aber ohne dich, mein Freund, wäre der Ring gar nicht erst da gewesen. Und das bedeutet, dass dein neuer Name nicht so unbegründet ist, wie du es gern haben würdest.“

Bilbo schnaubte irritiert. „Ich habe eine absolut vernünftigen Namen! Ich brauche keinen neuen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie der Rest des Auenlandes reagieren wird, wenn ich mit diesem lächerlichen Namen zurück komme?“  
„Du könntest einfach hier bleiben.“

Bilbo drehte seinen Kopf abrupt zu Thorin. „Was?“

„Wenn du solche Bedenken wegen der Reaktionen deines Volkes hast, dann zwingt dich niemand, zurück zu gehen“, sagte Thorin. „Du hast dir deinen Platz hier mehr als verdient.“

„Ich … Ich … Sei nicht albern, Thorin!“ Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf.

Gandalf sandte dem Zwerg ein Grinsen. „Es liegt der ganze Winter vor dir, um Bilbo vom Bleiben zu überzeugen. Hobbits leben vom Tratsch, du wirst dir also etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, als deinen Meisterdieb – oder sollte ich Drachentöter sagen? - davor schützen zu wollen.“

Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon sprichst du?“

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Zauberer auf die Idee kam, dass Thorins Vorschlag ernst gemeint war. Thorin dachte, er stünde in Bilbos Schuld, sowohl wegen Smaugs Tod als auch wegen der Zerstörung des Akrensteins, aber das war alles. Bilbo war überzeugt, dass Thorin seiner schon bald überdrüssig werden würde, lange bevor der Winter sich dem Ende neigen würde. Es hatte Momente auf ihrer Reise gegeben, in denen Bilbo das Potential für eine tiefe Verbindung zwischen sich und dem griesgrämigen Zwerg gesehen, aber diese Momente hatten niemals angehalten, egal wie sehr es sich auch gewünscht hatte.

Thorin nickte Gandalf zu. „Ich werde meine Zeit weise nutzen.“


End file.
